pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Numel
Vs. Numel is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 2/12/2016. Story Ian and Wingull look up, seeing Mt. Chimney. They stand by the mountain and a forest. Max is working on the PokéNav, typing in commands. Max: Okay. So, the best way to Lavaridge Town is to take the cable car on the other side of the mountain up it, then follow the Jagged Path. Brendan: So, what? We cut through the forest? Misty: Oh, no! We are not doing that again! I still remember how lost we got in the Petalburg Woods! Ian: That was a detour. Misty: You were lost! Max, is there any other way over there? Max: Hm. Ah! Here we go! We can cut through the Fiery Path! It’s a cave system that goes through the mountain. It connects to the other side. Misty: Then it’s decided! We’re taking the Fiery Path! Brendan: Going through a cave that cuts around an active volcano. What’s the worst that can happen? End Scene The group is traveling through the cave, it being relatively quiet. Suddenly, one of Brendan’s Pokéballs open up, Lotad coming out. Lotad: Lo. Brendan: Huh? Lotad, what’s up? Lotad waddles off, in the opposite direction that Ian’s walking. Brendan follows it, while Misty and Max stop to wait for him. Max: That was weird. Misty: Some Pokémon have some, odd behaviors. When I first got my Psyduck, it took forever to get it not to try and eat my legs whenever it got the chance. Max: Heh-heh! Eat your legs? Misty: I know, right?! Brendan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Brendan runs past Misty and Max, carrying Lotad with him. Misty and Max look in confusion, when an Ember stream flies right past their head. Misty and Max leap back, seeing a herd of Slugma coming after them, spewing Ember attacks. Misty & Max: Aaaaahhh! The two take off running after Brendan, catching up with him. Max: (Panicking) You had to say “what’s the worst that can happen!” Brendan: It’s not my fault! Lotad just randomly hit one with Water Gun! Lotad: Lo. The three run past Ian, who looks behind them to see what the commotion was. He sees the Slugma, sighing. Ian: Really? Super Sonic. Wingull flies off off Ian’s shoulder, releasing Super Sonic. The Slugma are distorted and confuse, bumping into each other. Ian walks after the others, who are panting heavily. Brendan: Why does everything you do seem so cool? Ian: Lack of effort. There’s a way out up here. Ian leads them to a cave exit, as they come out to an open field. They see a fenced off area, which has Numel grazing in the area. Brendan: Eh. What are those? Max: (Excited) Those are Numel! (Ian scans it). Pokédex: Numel, the Numb Pokémon. Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. Ian: Looks like a ranch. Misty: Which means there must be a house on here somewhere! We can rest, have some food, sleep indoors! Ian: We don’t have time for that. Numel: Numel. A Numel walks up towards them, going through a hole in the fence. It goes up to Brendan, sniffing his shirt. Brendan: Huh? Hey! Get off! Brendan steps away, as the Numel follows him. Lotad: Lotad. Lotad hops out of Brendan’s hands, landing on Numel’s small hump. Brendan now takes off running, Numel chasing him. Brendan: What the heck is wrong with this thing?! Ian: Probably the Tamato Berry stains on your shirt. Brendan: Come again?! Ian: When you fell face first into that Tamato Berry at the Lotad lake, some of the juice got on your shirt. It blends in with the coloring. Brendan: (Freaking out) You mean that I’ve had Tamato Berry stains on my shirt since then?! And you never told me?! Ian: It wasn’t relevant until now. Misty: I told you to do your laundry while we were still in Fallarbor Town! Max: Heh-heh. That’s pretty funny. Brendan: Not to me it’s not! Female: Numel! Come back! A woman wearing a black shirt, jeans and a red apron runs towards them. She has auburn hair, and a blue bandana over it. Brendan spots her, instantly entranced. Misty: Ugh! Here we go again! Brendan hops over the fence, heading towards her. He grabs her hand, her looking slightly startled by it. Brendan: Apologies for the intrusion. However, I predict that Numel will come back in three, two, ah! Numel charges through the hole, bumping into Brendan. It knocks Brendan over, as he tumbles down the hill they were on, crashing into other Numel. The woman laughs, as the others cross over the fence. Max: Sorry about my idiot brother. Misty: He can be a bit, eccentric. Julie: Well, I thought he was hilarious! I’m Julie, and this is my Numel ranch. Ian: You have a hole in the fence. Julie: Yeah, I realized that. Thank you guys for bringing my Numel back. Max: (Snickering) Thank Brendan for that. He’s the one with Tamato Berry on his shirt! Julie: He does? Well, to thank him, how about I treat you guys to lunch, and offer to get that washed? Misty: Oh, we would love that! And the fact that we’re doing laundry means that we’ll have to stay until it’s dry! Max: And I bet if you ask Brendan, he’d fix the hole in the fence for you. Julie: Is he that handy? Oh, good! Julie walks overs towards Brendan, the Numel swarming him, bumping up and licking him. The Numel with Lotad on it is leading the charge. Brendan: No! Stay away! Help me! Misty and Max break out laughing, while Ian rolls his eyes. End Scene Ian is carrying a barrel of hay over, the Numel running over, hungry. Max and Misty are doing the laundry, Misty’s Psyduck following Misty. Psyduck tries to bite at Misty’s leg, her irritated. Misty: Psyduck! I thought we got over this! Brendan is tangled up in fence wire, Julie laughing hysterically. Lotad watches him. Julie: It’s so cute how hard you’re trying to help! Brendan: (Struggling) Yeah, well, I was going for cool! Numel walks over, bumping Brendan with its head. Brendan: Hey, there! I’m not wearing that other shirt anymore! Julie: It seems like that Numel has taken a shining to you. Brendan: Huh. I guess it sorta resembles Lotad in attitude. Max makes his way over to them, having heard what they said. Max: I did have a question. How do you make money with a Numel farm? Julie: Most of them I care for other trainers. Some of them are my own, this one being one of them. I’d be glad to let you take this one, since it likes you so much. Brendan: I bet I could make a good contest Pokémon out of it. Alright! Brendan gets out from the fence wire, as he stands, pulling out a Pokéball. Brendan: Go, Pokéball! Numel tilts its head, it glowing purple. Numel: Numel? The Pokéball hits Numel, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes for a few moments, when it opens back up, Numel coming out. Numel: Numel? Brendan: Uh, what happened? Didn’t it want to come with me? Julie: It used Amnesia. He essentially forgot his feelings for you. Brendan: Are you serious?! Can that really happen? Max: It can, and it did. Brendan: In that case, we’ll just have to have a battle! Lotad, you ready?! Lotad: Lo? Brendan sighs, giving up. Brendan: Why can’t I have it easy to deal with Pokémon? Lotad, Water Gun! Lotad looks at Brendan in confusion, then blasts him in the face with Water Gun. Julie and Max laugh at that, as Brendan stomps furiously. Brendan: No, no! At Numel! Max: This is your first battle together. Maybe it doesn’t know how to battle. Brendan: Fine. I’ll just have to articulate my commands. Max: When did you learn such a fancy word? Brendan: It’s called, the internet. Now, Lotad, fire Water Gun at Numel! Lotad: Lo! Lotad fires Water Gun at Numel, hitting it. Numel turns his head to look at Lotad, now eager for battle. Numel fires an Ember attack back, hitting Lotad. Max: Being a Water Grass type, that Ember attack did only average damage. But that Water Gun should’ve done more! Julie: It was Numel’s Amnesia. It also raises Special Defense. Brendan: Alright then. Let’s use Absorb! Lotad’s bill glows, as it releases one stream of green energy. It hits Numel, it draining his energy. Julie: Numel is a Fire Ground combo, so that did more damage than to regular Fire types. Brendan: Lotad, use Astonish! Lotad lets out a terrifying screech, startling everyone. Numel then stomps the ground, releasing a Magnitude attack. This gets Ian’s and Misty’s attention lower on the hill. Ian: That took longer than I thought. Misty: What, you expected him to battle that Numel? Ian: It fits him. Brendan: Uh, let’s see. The last of Lotad’s moves, ah! Nature Power! Lotad shines with a blue light, as it charges an Energy Ball attack. It fires the attack at Numel, hitting it hard. Numel looks dizzy. Brendan: Let’s try it again. Go, Pokéball! Brendan throws the Pokéball again, hitting and sucking Numel in. The Pokéball shakes, then eventually locks. Brendan cheers, as he picks the Pokéball up. Brendan: Oh yeah! I caught Numel! Julie: Ha-ha! Such an entertaining kid. Now, how about we finish getting this fence up? Brendan: Yes, ma’am! Main Events * Brendan catches a Numel, which is Male. * Brendan's Lotad reveals it knows Absorb, Astonish and Nature Power. * Numel shows it knows Amnesia, Ember and Magnitude. Characters * Brendan (main) * Ian * Misty * Max * Julie Pokémon * Lotad (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Wingull (Ian's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Numel (Julie's, several) * Slugma Trivia * This episode is based on the anime episode Game Winning Assist. ** That episode is also the only anime appearance of Numel, which I don't like cause Numel has so much potential, which will be shown with Brendan's Numel. * Lotad's personality is shown to be a bit slow, similar to Brock's in the anime. * It's revealed that Psyduck will try to eat Misty's legs every once in a while. * This episode has continuency by revealing that Brendan got Tamato Berry juice on his shirt in Vs. Azurill. ** Ian not telling Brendan until it came up is based off Spock from the Star Trek series, specifically a scene in the latest movie, Star Trek: Into Darkness. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan